An Internet Protocol address (IP address) is a numerical label assigned to a device (e.g., computer, printer, mobile device, etc.) participating in a computer network that uses the Internet Protocol for communication. An IP address serves two principal functions: host or network interface identification and location addressing. An IP address indicates a network location for a device. An IP address may be a 32-bit number (e.g., as in Internet protocol version four (IPv4)). Alternatively, an IP address may be a 128-bit number (e.g., as in Internet protocol version six (IPv6)).